Magic Princess
by BlabingRoxy
Summary: Carmen is a princess that was overprotected all her life. But upon reaching 15 she has had enough and his ready to confront her father and take her life in her own hands. Follow her in her adventures when she gets to hogwarts and finds herself, friends and even love.
1. Chapter 1

Carmen was a few days away of becoming 15 and she had had enough. This was it, she was going to put her foot down and confront her father. But how could a 15year old silly girl confront a King?

" Well it does not matter, I can't have it anymore" she thought "I will just have to do it and that's that."

You see Carmen is but an ordinary girl. She is not only a Carmen Del Rey Vega, Princess of Spain and heir to the throne, Carmen had also the particularity of being a witch.

Now you can imagine, a Witch in the Royal Family, this was surely a scandal, and a shame. It did not matter that no one could speak of it, the king would not allow this to be known. Not that he loved his daughter less due to this, but what would the people think?

Carmen however couldn´t care less about this. She had finally something to look forward every morning and finally had an explanation for being always so bizarre. She was finally happy.

Nearly 5 years ago, she had been summoned by her parents to meet this odd looking men, very odd indeed. Clara entered the room where her parents already were sited with the strange men and Javier the butler immediately announced her as always.

" You Royal Highness The Princess Carmen"

The men did not bow or even stand to this introduction which was in itself odd. Carmen always had hated that people had to bow to her, nut when you are a princess it is expected and not to do it is extremely rude. Or this men were a complete idiot or he wasn´t acquainted with the royal manners, which made it even more odd why the three royal member had to meet him in the first place.

The men was wearing a black suit but Carmen could see he had bright red socks with strange looking winged gold ball on it, and she suppressed a smirk at this. She didn´t know the men but she already liked him enough, at least he wasn´t a complete twat like the rest of the people she was normally obliged to meet. The men looked at his watched and Clara saw that it was also strange instead of two hand like the one her father was wearing it had seven and instead of number it showed strange symbols.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vega" The man started to say " I appreciate that you took the time to meet with me"

" Yeas, my Prime Minister was most insisted that we meet. I fail however to see why my daughter presence is also required" My father said a little harshly.

So this men requested my presence and my father was forced to do so. Well this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

"I am afraid her presence is a requirement I could not ignore. My name is Neville Longbotton Carmen and I´m here as a representative for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where your daughter has been accepted." The men said looking at my parents wearily.

Clara looked from the men to her father. Was this men trying to say that she was a witch?

Her father looked so like he was about to stand and kick the men out of the palace himself, Carmen was sure if it was not for the status and the responsibilities that the job required he would have done exactly that. On his side her mother however looked thoughtful. Carmen knew her mother was thinking exactly the same as she was.

" We did not applied for such school" Mrs. Vega said

" No you would not have" Neville smiled " This is hard to understand, but Hogwarts students do not apply their names simply appear in our books when they are born until they reach the age to start a magical education"

Mr. Vega that had been quite during this seemed to decide that he had enough because he was now talking really slowly and had his fists closed

" Magical? What do you mean magical? Are you calling my daughter a witch?"

" Well yes, I´m sure you have already witnessed manifests of Carmen power?" Neville said calmly

" No…" Carmen father started but was interrupted by his wife

" Yes, we have" and she give a small smile to her daughter

Well this certainly explained why her broccoli had turned into marshmallows when she was 5 and why her doll had turned into a slug when her cousin tried to take it.

Carmen´s father seemed to have reached the same conclusion because he gave a little nod.

" If this is true why now? Why haven´t you contact her before"

" Wizards start their education at eleven. Not all of us manifest our magic before reaching this age. But is of the upmost importance to educate children about their magic. Not doing so can be catastrophic not only for the wizard but for the ones around them"

"But you are English am I correct?" Mrs. Vega asked, the men gave a little node and she continued " Why is Carmen being accepted into a School in England. Are not Wizardry schools here in Spain?"

" Indeed, that is something that we also questioned it is the first time a foreign student have been accepted to Hogwarts without requesting so. We must assume that Carmen comes from a line of English Wizards, probably Arthur, as he was the last wizard to be King"

" King Arthur was a wizard? I thought Merlin was the wizard?" Carmen spoke for the first time since the meetings beginning with very big round eyes

Neville chuckled a little " Yes a common mistake, muggles have a different version of the events that we have but Arthur was a wizard as much as Merlin, well not as good but a wizard none the less"

" Wow" was all Carmen said

"But as I was saying Carmen needs to train her magic or could be very dangerous. She can be apply to other schools if it is your wish or even homeschooled but I must insist that you do not neglet her magic." Neville said

" Oh papa let me go please" Carmen said turning to her dad

Her father did not look at her, he had his eyes fixed on the pillow on Mr. Longbottom sofa " Please Carmen, let me and mama speak with Mr. Longbotton alone."

Carmen knew immediately that this meant she was not going to get what she wanted, and she felt tears fill her eyes.

" Por favor papa jo lo quiero mucho. Porfavor" she pleaded

" Carmen porfavor, marcha te ahora. Tu madre y jo tenemos que hablar" her father said coldly.

his tone and the fact her father was speaking Spanish in front of a guest which did not speak the language meant this was not a discussion and she was to do as was told, so with a last pleading look to her mother she bowed and left the room.

The next day she was informed that she was to be homeschooled and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 -

In the 4 years that passed Carmen had been educated to be aPrincess as was expected of her, and obliged to leave completely separated from the wizardry world. In fact no one would ever suspect a witch was living in the palace, with exception for the room in the farthest tower where the princess spend a large part of her days with a man of the most eccentric clothes there were no signs of such existence.

Carmen sought the comfort of this classes where she could be herself. Where she could learn about magic and creatures from fairytales, that were now real in her new world. There in the little room she could be happy.

" Mr. Brown can you please tell me again about Hogwarts" the princess asked her teacher once more after the day´s lessons while the man cleaned the room.

The teacher laughed but once more told her about the majestic castle, and the dangerous forest, about the creatures that walked the camps, and lake, about the houses and the ghosts.

"I'm going to ask papa again" she said after a moment " he ought to let me go I am nearly fifteen, and not a child anymore"

"You lose nothing in trying but you will gain nothing in not doing so" he said smiling " see you tomorrow Carmen and with that he desapparated.

Carmen walked the palace halls murmuring the speech she had ready to her parents, her brother Alejandro was away so she had only her parents to convince. Upon reaching the heavy wooden doors that would give access to the library where her parents normally were , Carmen gave a last deep breath and opened the doors.

Her mother was reading a book in the closest chair and looked up after seeing her, her father was in his secretary writing something and barely acknowledged her.

"hum hum" Carmen cleared her throat " mama, papa I must speak with you both" she said shyly.

Her father finally looked up and shifted slightly on his sit, her mother closed the book she was reading and rested it on her lap giving her full attention.

" As you may know it is less than a week until I become 15 and other two until I finish my fourth year of wizardry education without once have any contact with a wizard besides my teacher, and I feel, in order to progress my studies and myself as a witch I ..errr. I would like to ask if I could attend Hogwarts in the next semester."

"absolutely not" her father said at once " you are princess of Spain your place is here"

" But papa, Alejandro is going to be king and he went to study abroad why can´t I do the same and learn with the people like me?"

"Your brother went to a respected school, You are asking me to let you go to this place where I cannot protect you."

" but there is nothing to protect me from. There are no kings and princesses in the wizardry world. No one will know who I am, and besides Hogwarts is one of the most secure places in the whole wizardry world" Carmen said pleading now

Her father looked unconvinced and was about to say more of what Carmen was sure to be another argument about how princesses need to be educated to behave as such but to her surprise her mother rose from her sit

"Enough Alberto. Carmen, your father and I will talk about this, and inform you of our decision. Now please go get ready for dinner"

Carmen nodded and left the room not knowing how to feel.

The subject of Hogwarts ended there and no one talked about it again for the rest of the night.

However when Carmen was going to her room her mother voice carried through the hallway to her she was standing, and Carmen walked closer to her parents room, stopping at the door to listen.

"Alberto you must let her go. She is not a child anymore"

"I must not and I won´t " her father said

" She is not happy here Al. Don´t you noticed that she has no friends, and she never laughs anymore, she needs to go, to be with her people. I´ve heard her in her magic classes and she always sounds so happy there."

"we are her people. She is the Princess"

"Yes and she is also your daughter and a Witch. She has the opportunity to grow away from this world. Remember how you wished that? Don´t renegade that to her. You are making her miserable."

The room went silent. Carmen though for a moment that the discussion was over and was about to leave when her father´s voice broke the silence.

" she is my baby, I cannot protect her there Clara"

Carmen heard her mother footsteps and figured she was walking to her dad.

" You need to let her grow up Al or you will lose her under your nose"

" I will think about it and I will talk to her professor, if this Hogwarts really is her best option then I will let her go" Her dad said sounding defeated

"You are doing the right thing Al" Her mother said in a soft voice

Carmen couldn´t believe. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She was going to meet other wizards.

**A.N.:**

Hope you are enjoying so far, and I would very much appreciate it if you would review so I can improve.

Thanks***


	3. Chapter 3

- 3 -

Carmen had to wait two more days for her father to talk to her with the permission to go to Hogwarts. So during those two painfully long days, Carmen did everything she could to be the best princess she could be and most important, and harder, she had to pretend she knew nothing about her parents decision. When her father finally summoned her she was almost euphoric with so much contained happiness. Obviously being who she was, even great news like this couldn´t come without a cost, so Carmen had to sit for two long hours where she was instructed on the way she was expected to conduct herself when away and the extra work she would have to take without her future colleagues, how no one should, unless extremely necessary, know about her position and how, no matter her parents tried, she would be treated as any other students with no extra privileges. This last news didn´t bother Carmen, truth be told this was exactly what she wanted and she didn´t even mind to have to still have extra " Princess" classes, because she would finally be free, she would finally meet people like her, she would finally be happy, she would be normal.

The rest of the summer passed in a blaze, and yet, not fast enough. One week before the September 1st, Carmen was sent to London, and even though she was always accompanied by her teacher, whom her father had entrusted her until she got in the train, she was even allowed to stay in the famous _Leaky Caldron_ in wizard London.

Now this was a whole new level of excitement. Carmen had been in Diagon Alley only once before when she was eleven in order to get her wand, at the time Carmen had been mesmerized by that world, her world, and she could barely blink in eagerness to memorize everything, from the unsteady ground to the dusty windows and the incredible things exposed. She had kept that memory close to her and often asked her teacher to tell her stories about the place. For Carmen Diagon Alley had been proof that this world where she supposed belonged to was real. But this time around that feeling was amplified ten times over, and she could feel the happiness feel her up. Everything was even more spectacular than she remembered, the shops, the people, the smells, the colors, everything.

Carmen bought all her supplies and for the rest of the week she would walk along the street to eat ice cream at the _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and pet the owls at the_ Eeylops Owl Emporium _where she bought her own owl a Northern Saw-whet Owl that she named Cliodna, which she found on a Chocolate Frog card , she would read books inside the _Flourish & Blotts_ and more often than not she would buy the book so she could read it again, but none of the store compared to the extravagant colored joke store _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, Carmen was flabbergasted to all the life inside the shop, everything looked fun and impressive, so it come as no surprise when by the end of the week, she was several galleons lighter and a lot more of magic articles and books heavier.

At the _Leaky Caldron _she had met the land lady and Professor Longbottom´s wife and his family. Mrs Longbottom was a very pretty lady with dark hair that she used on a braid attached to her head, she had very kind eyes and a comforting smile, because she knew Carmen was alone with no family she had taken an interest in her and invited her for dinner with her family and always made sure to sneak a glass of milk before bed. Their daughter a 6 year old girl called Alice was very smart and had taking a like in Carmen and often asked her for tea parties that she organized and loved tell her stories about her friends and her elder brother. Frank as he was named, was a year younger than Carmen and was spending the remain of the summer with his friends who apparently were a big family, being two of them the twins whom dad owned the fabulous joke shop. Carmen had discovered that this family was apparently very close, and trusting Alice's stories, made all kinds of trouble, she had talked with sadness about her friend Lily whom apparently was starting Hogwarts this year and could no longer attend her tea parties throughout the year. She also learned that Lily had two brothers who in Alice´s opinion were the only boys without cooties she knew and she was waiting so that one day she could marry one of them, the problem was she didn´t know which one yet.

Between all this the day before the 1st of September arrived and Carmen was starting to get anxious. She was finishing packing her trunks for the fifth time when someone knocked on the door.

"In a minute" she said walking towards the door. "Professor Longbottom, good evening!" she said with a small bow.

"Good evening Miss Vega. May I talk with you for a minute?" He asked

"Yes. Please come in." she said indicating the way to a chair in the corner of the room.

"Thank you. Are you liking been here, is everything as you wish" he asked politely whilst sitting in the chair

Carmen sited herself on the bottom of the bed before answering " Oh yes wonderfully! It's so different from home but is perfect and Mrs Longbottom is very kind to me I could not be more grateful"

Neville smiled proudly of his wife and gave a small nod before clearing his throat a little.

" I was making sure you are ready for tomorrow. I know it can be a little nerve wracking but I want to assure you that you will be in perfect hands and that the professors and students at Hogwarts are very nice. But because I know how that goes I asked one of our students to meet you tomorrow at the Platform so that she can help you getting to know everything. Rose is a family friend and one of the school´s best student, she is also part of one of the schools most notable group, she is involved in several clubs of the school but she is most of all a very nice girl." Noticing the embarrassment on Carmen face he then said more softly" If you don´t feel comfortable I can tell her to not meet you beforehand, but Carmen believe me when I say that Rose is a very nice girl and she will help you integrate easily, you don´t need to be friends with her but I assure you that is easier to get thru Hogwarts with a few friends, and most important this is a new school and a new experience for you, so a person that already knows her way around is definitely someone good to have on your side" he finished with a warm smile.

" Thank you Professor that was very kind of you, and I would be delighted to meet Rose, I believe little Alice spoke about her once or twice" she said smiling

"she probably did" he chuckled a little" Okay then, I will let you finish your packing and don´t worry everything will be fine." He then stand up and with a reassuring smile left the room.

**A.N.:**

Thank you to all of you whom reviewed and added my story to your alerts or favorites.

Hope you are enjoying so far, and I would very grateful if you would review so I can keep improving.

Thanks***


End file.
